


The Id and the Superego

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Forced Masturbation, Heavy Angst, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, POV Lucifer, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Speculation, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.14 "The Vessel" coda. After being banished from the bunker, Lucifer has a chat - and a little perverted fun - with his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Id and the Superego

**Author's Note:**

> Dark, dark, dark this is DAAAARK as fuck, sorry guys. Heed the warnings in the tags.

Fucking Winchesters and their fucking knowledge of fucking banishment spells. And Lucifer’s right pissed at himself too, while he’s at it, because he’d been so caught up in the moment with the Hand of God and all that Dean-going-emo bullshit that he hadn’t even noticed the cockroach on the floor had bled himself to draw a sigil. 

“And then there’s you,  _ Castiel _ .” Every time he says the name, it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He can’t say it without making a face. This vessel is a fucking  _ mess _ of self-loathing and regret and fucking  _ longing _ . Lucifer despises everything about it, truth be told, and if he had literally  _ any other option _ , he’d be out in the snap it took to break its neck. “I got from the clip show of Dean Winchester porn you’re storing in this noggin that you’d do anything to save him, but his  _ brother _ ?  _ Really _ ? You broke through for  _ Sam _ ?” He lifts his head to look around and get his bearings - exactly where had that insufferable brat zapped him to, anyway?

“Rome. Sam felt we needed a field trip, apparently. I tell you, brother, I remember when this place was nothing but a dusty plot of land by a bunch of water so new it didn’t even have a name.” He draws a deep breath and closes his eyes, savoring the smell and sounds of the bustling city around him. “Ah. He’s not wrong. Not wrong. About that, anyway. Everything else about him is a perpetual pain in my side which reminds me. You yourself have referred to Sam as an abomination, so why can’t I kill him, Castiel? Because I would reeeeally like to kill him.” He pauses, leaning up against a tree with his feet crossed at the ankle, hands knitted behind his head and eyes cast heavenward. “And you know,” he continues, musing, “It’s in your best interest to keep me happy. I need this vessel. And much as it pains me to admit it, I need Dean Winchester. But I sure as hell don’t need  _ you _ .”

_ If you kill Sam and me, Dean will not hesitate to send you back to Hell. Or worse. Where do you go, Lucifer, if you die? _

“Hmmmm…” It makes him frown to consider that, mostly because he’s never given it any thought until just this very moment. “I suppose. He loves you too, you know.”

_ I know. _

“Now  _ that _ … that I can use to my advantage. I need to get to somewhere more… not right here.” Because to be honest, this is something else he wants to talk to Castiel about before shoving him back into the dark recesses of this insufferable vessel’s brain. He takes one last look at the scenery of established humanity around him and then snaps his fingers for a quick trip back down to his comfortable haunts.

He cosies up on his throne without preamble and taps his hands over the vessel’s groin. “It’s interesting,” he muses, “That you would have fully functioning male genitalia. I mean, God could’ve put you back together as just about anything, but he left you in this form and I can’t fathom why, considering your complete and utter refusal to use it properly. Have you  _ told _ Dean you can give him an all-consuming, blinding orgasm with just a thought?” 

_ Of course not. _

Lucifer responds with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “You. Are. So.  _ Boring _ , Castiel. I’ll tell you, Auntie Amara had one thing right about you. You are a complete waste of effort on Dad’s part. Such… power. Such potential. And you squandered it in the name of one measly little mud monkey. But,” he laughs in spite of himself and fiddles with the button on his vessel’s trousers. “It’s not even that you squandered it in loving him, or becoming Human to age with him, or any of the things you could have done. You squandered it on emotional angst. You’re killing yourself over something you could have if you just reached out for it, but you’re too much of a coward to even--” Lucifer stops. Sighs. Idly traces his index finger around the outline of his vessel’s penis through his boxers. Then he quirks an eyebrow. “I could do us both a favor, you know.”

Their thoughts are linked, of course. Castiel, though barely a whisper from the back of the insipid vessel’s very human brain, knows everything Lucifer thinks and feels and sees. And emotion can push him further up in importance.  _ Too much _ emotion and he can take control back. Fucking emotion. So the whisper Castiel has been becomes a roar so ferocious it tumbles out of Castiel’s mouth, an angry, rabid shout. “Don’t you  _ dare _ touch him!”

But Cas is weak from having reached out to Sam just hours before, and Lucifer easily brushes him aside. “Sit down, Castiel, before you strain something.” He winces and shrugs his shoulders at the discomfort of infighting. But he’s calm, mostly, because the idea of raping Dean Winchester while wearing Castiel’s face is the most enjoyable thing he’s thought about since imagining Sam Winchester’s blood and guts splattered all over their stupid bunker. He entertains the thought with a tilt of his head and a sigh. “I know you wouldn’t do it that way. You’re so… disgustingly pure, even a little naive. You’d be all soft and sweet and gentle about it, because I’d bet my doggy Dean’s never taken it up the ass before. So you’d treat him right, and slow, and careful. Probably spend hours building him up, teasing him, opening that deliciously tight little hole-- Hmmm. Look at that.” He takes the vessel’s hardening cock out of the boxers and into his hand and begins to stroke in a slow, teasing rhythm. “Like I said. I’m going to do us both a favor. Because this is fucking uncomfortable. Masturbation, Castiel. I feel like you never learned how. Honestly it’s not that difficult.”

_ You’re disgusting _ .

Lucifer laughs from his vessel’s gut. “I’m-- I’m not even--” he can’t finish the thought, and his hand strays from its task as he struggles for composure. After a minute, with a harsh clearing of the throat, he sits up and resumes his stroking. “I think you missed the part where I’m the Devil. The actual -  _ Devil _ \- Castiel. Satan, fallen angel, responsible for the fall of man, yadda yadda. And I act the part. So let’s focus on Dean, shall we? You… seem drawn to the idea of him in blue jeans. No shirt. There’s a lot of that stored up here. Sleeping, too. Me, I’d take full advantage, but you… you just like to watch. But I know you’ve imagined… what those pecs would feel like under your fingers. I  _ know _ you like the idea of pressing your lips to those muscles. I know you’d like to use that superhuman strength of yours to pin him down and ravage him... and I know that you’re enjoying this. Don’t deny it, Castiel. You’re human enough. Embrace your Id. Let go.”

At the pause to allow for comment, Castiel, for once, is silent.

“Think about that mouth of his. Imagine it doing something other than spouting vulgar quips and being stuffed with pie.” Lucifer picks up his pace, thumbing at the head to smear drooling precum around the spongey tissue. “Has  _ anyone _ ever sucked you? Doesn’t seem like it to me. You really should’ve asked Dean to do it when you had the chance, but I won’t rule out seizing the opportunity for you. I bet he’s a natural. And then you’d grease up a finger and start opening up that asshole and he’d be a whining mess of human clay in your hands. He loves you  _ so much _ , Castiel. And I’ve never been inside his head, but if the look on his face and his willingness to be your obedient puppy at the drop of a hat is any indication, he’d gladly bottom for you. If only you’d asked when you had the chance. You’ll… never… know… what he feels like on the inside. What it feels like to push into that body, to hold down those hips, to hear the wines and cries he makes when he’s getting pounded in the ass. Fuck, Cas, he’s full of piss and vinegar but under you he’d be a pussycat and I’ll bet he’s a screamer when he comes undone--”

The orgasm is Castiel’s as much as it’s Lucifer’s, but when it’s over, it takes physical effort on Lucifer’s part to push aside the regret and self-loathing that cloud the afterglow.

“You’ll never know,” he breathes as he buttons the pants back up. “But I will, I swear to you. When this ridiculous business with Amara is over, Dean will be the first human I pull to my side, and rest assured I’ll use you to do it. He’s a fucking wet dream for me, the way he’s bound not just to Amara, but to you. You know that, right? In the end… just like her…  _ he can’t kill you _ . He can’t hurt you. And so you -- not Amara, but you -- will be his undoing. He’ll be our first convert. The human who was once Heaven’s vessel…” Lucifer can’t contain the laughter that bubbles up and out at the thought. “The human who was once Heaven’s vessel will willingly choose the eternal fires of Hell. And all. Because. He fell in love. With you.”

Having had his fun and said his piece, Lucifer steeples his hands and smiles to himself. Castiel is silent.

And then suddenly, he’s not.

_ When Amara is dead, I  _ will  _ cast you out. You will complete your mission and return to your cage. This world is not for you.  _ Dean _ is not for you. _

There’s a light laugh that passes Lucifer’s lips; it’s a threat, but not much of one. “We’ll see about that, baby brother. We… will… see.” 


End file.
